Caught?
by mudpie102
Summary: Set after the Amazing Spiderman, the Police repeatedly try and catch Spiderman/Peter Parker
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Peter limped in to the house and stopped in front of Aunt May. He grimaced in pain as he scraped his bag strap down his cut covered arm. He un-zipped it and proudly presented Aunt May with the dozen packet of organic eggs. They fell into each others arms and comforted each other. "Rough day," Peter lied. Though by now he figured she knew.

"Peter, I know."

"I thought so, am I grounded?"

"How could I say no?"

"I'm going to sleep,"

"Not like that you aren't."

"But Aunt May..." Peter whined.

"Not another word, I am not sending you to bed like that you come back here right now young man,"

So he collapsed onto their sofa and let her clean him up. Great, he thought, my spider man outfit is in complete tatters. But that was only a distraction for what was really on his mind, Gwen. He dreamed about her that night, of her getting injured because someone had found his true identity. But that was completely wiped out of his mind when he came down that morning and saw the news. Now that Captain Stacy had died a new captain had been promoted, who had decided to carry on searching for Spider Man. Apparently they had talked to witnesses and looked at the facts and had identified Spider Man as Peter Parker. He was still groggy and thought Peter Parker was someone else. Poor guy, I hope they don't realize it's me, and then it clicked.

Aunt May was freaking out. And if Peter was honest with himself he was too, inside. When would they come? Would they take Aunt May? How should he react? What will happen to him? Shall he pretend it isn't him? Then... What would Uncle Ben of done?

"Aunt May, I want you listen to me, you must get away from here. I don't want any one to harm you. I'm not going to hide, I've had enough of that and at some point they will get me , Aunt May, you must leave." she bit back her tears, nodded and rushed out.

Peter got his head on right. He would act like Spider Man. Let himself get arrested and see where it went from there.

When the police broke down the door and rushed in with guns they found Peter Parker sprawled out watching telly and eating ice cream straight from the tub with a large spoon on his sofa. "I was wondering when you show up," Peter commented.

"Could you please put your weapon down and stand up, you're under arrest!" they shouted.

He scoffed at this "Weapon? Come on guys, it's a spoon. I'm hardly going to try and kill you with a spoon. I'm not that desperate." but nevertheless he complied with the orders. As soon as he stood up his arms were roughly yanked behind him and secured with handcuffs, strengthened ones so he could not break them this time. Then he was escorted out of his house and into the police car parked the while cameras were flashing as every photographer and film crew fought to get the best picture for their company.

They pulled up outside the police station and led him indoors to an interrogation room. There, they sat him down on a chair in front of a table and stationed two burly cops at the door. "So what exactly are we waiting for, I'm getting bored?" Peter asked with a yawn. And these handcuffs are getting very uncomfortable he mentally added to himself.

"Well, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Parker," said a police man as he walked into the room. Presumably this was the new captain. He sat down in the chair opposite Peter and across from the table.

"Are you Spider Man?"he began.

"Am I Spider Man? What sort of a question is that? Are _you _Spider Man?"

"I'll repeat the question, are you Spider Man, yes or no?"

Peter remained silent this time, head hung low.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way are you Spider Man?"

"Do I look like Spider Man? Of course I'm not Spider Man, are you serious? You can't just barge into my house and drag me here just to ask me if I'm Spider Man. That's not right. I could take you to court? And if you do think I am Spider Man couldn't you just search my house for a costume or something to prove it."

"We will keep you in custody while we search,"

Peter was put into a cell and left. "Why are you here?" some one asked who was in a cell to his left.

"They think I'm Spider Man, crazy right?"

"Ah,"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm being done for murder,"

"Geez, I really don't belong here. Yeah, I'm a bit of a rebel at school but jail, I mean... Spider Man, me? Naww!"

They returned later, profusely apologized and let him go. Peter returned home, walking, he had declined the offer to be taken back home in the police car. Just in couldn't believe they were just letting him go like this. But then again, sooner or later they might find out. It's not like he still hasn't got an arrest warrant over his head. And school, hell that would be tough. Gwen. He remembered now the excitement was over, the promise to her father. Now a dead man. Could he find it within himself to break that promise, or would he chicken out like Peter Parker does?

**I might continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided to continue this story, for the time being at least.**

Ch.2  
He was lucky about last time. He hadn't expected to be let off that easy. New York City cops, they ain't too smart, as the Strokes said. Last night, he had been very sluggish and had practically collapsed into his bed. Aunt May still wasn't there in the morning, he was wondering when she'd come back.

He grabbed a cereal bar and skate boarded to school. It was a buzz with news that they had apparently caught Spiderman. Flash was not on a good mood consequently, to say the least. He slunk over to his locker, trying to avoid everyone as usual. Especially after spending the previous night in a police station. First lesson, maths. Great, he thought to himself sarcastically.

His mood worsened when he heard that the police thought Spiderman was in his school. Why did everyone think that was cool? It put him in danger, continued "So unfortunately we won't be doing any maths this lesson, they will be releasing a toxic gas that will only affect his spider powers. I've got the list of symptoms here so just talk among yourself," Peter was gong into a frenzy, he would get caught, How could he avoid this one? He was also surprised at how Miss. Coyle was letting them talk, she was known to be very cruel. No one liked her, not even the teachers.

His mental rant was cut shirt when he felt the urge to cough. That was probably a symptom, taking it's toll. He couldn't keep it in and started a fit of coughs, his eyes grew heavy and itchy, his muscles useless. He sank to the floor heavily breathing. Miss. Coyle shouted for someone to come whilst he slowly crawled to the door in an attempt to escape. But two burly officers burst through and pulled him to his feet, dragging him outside. They clamped the handcuffs onto him and drove him to the station, barely conscious.

He sat where he was before, the man came in and sat opposite him again. "So..." the captain began.  
"I'm not Spiderman, I have asthma and have had breathing problems since I was born. The gas obviously set them off. Ask my aunt if you don't believe me. "  
"Your aunt?"  
"My parents are dead,"  
The captain spoke to someone out of his vision, "Bring his Aunt in," then directed at Peter "You better not be lying!"

They brought Aunt May in, she snapped at the Captain "What is this I've heard about my Peter? Absolute nonsense. He would never sink that low to be a masked vigilante. Don't you think I'd notice his injuries and sneaking out at night? He has breathing problems for crying out loud. Can't you catch the real Spiderman for once?" she stopped short when she noticed the handcuffs, rushing over to her boys side. "Are you alright my dear. My my, what have they done to you? There, there. " she cooed to him soothingly. He was sobbing silently now. She wasn't sure whether it was an act or he truly was crying, so she just played along with it.

They kept him over the night and dumped him back in school the following day. Unfortunately drawing unwanted attention to himself when they marched him down the corridors still in handcuffs.

How stupid are they?


End file.
